


If it's not perfect i'll perfect it 'til my heart explodes

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Blanco does something good, Matt rewards him with hot sex in the backseat of his car. It's not a bad system.</p><p>Title taken from Get Stoned by Hinder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it's not perfect i'll perfect it 'til my heart explodes

Every time Blanco does something good, Matt rewards him with hot sex in the backseat of his car. It's not a bad system. It started with the perfect game and Matt taking him out to dinner as a friendly thank you. 'You saved my ass', he'd told him with a grin and Gregor had blushingly played it off but accepted the invitation. When they'd went back to his car in the parking garage, Matt blames being punch drunk and slaphappy for the fact that he'd leaned across his seat and wrapped a hand behind Blanco's neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

One kiss turned into Blanco in Matt's lap turned into them climbing between the front seats turned into Blanco on his back on the back seat, clutching at Matt and moaning desperately, swearing and blaspheming a blue streak in Spanish.

After that, it had turned into a thing and not just when Matt was pitching. Any time Blanco did something particularly wonderful, they ended up out for dinner somewhere together. One or the other of them initiates a kiss and it turns into filthydirtyspectacular sex in the backseat that leaves Matt feeling dirty and perfect. Gregor always climbs out of the car and limps up the sidewalk of his house with a dazed but happy smile after.

He'll go home and Chelsea will always know, greeting him with a dirty kiss of her own before dragging him to bed, ordering him to recount every details while he's buried inside her. She doesn't mind when he groans Gregor name. It actually seems to get her off, induce her to rake her nails down his back and leave welts while she comes so hard and goads Matt into giving her more, harder, deeper. She'll come screaming his name and biting his shoulder, leaving a perfect line of teeth marks before sprawling out on bed practically catatonic.

Matt always falls asleep those nights feeling incredibly smug. Damn right he can sex his lovers stupid.


End file.
